O ponto de vista do melhor amigo
by becGrimm
Summary: Ronald Weasley nunca tinha visto os seus melhores amigos tão pasmos. Ele não estava acreditando que ambos tinham realmente certeza que souberam disfarçar bem os seus sentimentos todos esses anos.


Ron nunca vira seus melhores amigos tão pasmos. Ele não estava acreditando que ambos tinham certeza que souberam disfarçar bem os seus sentimentos todos esses anos. Quatro anos depois da derrota de Voldemort, Harry, Ron e Hermione continuavam marcando seus encontros semanais para discutirem assuntos de extrema importância para o trio: situações divertidas, experiências infantis e a linda amizade que unia os três desde os seus onze anos. E foi exatamente neste momento que Ron começou o seu discurso. O ruivo começou deixando bem claro que, não importava o quanto crianças eram e o quanto suas mentes ainda transbordavam total inexperiência sobre o assunto, era certeza absoluta que Harry e Hermione já haviam criado um sentimento único entre eles, um sentimento que Ron não poderia fazer parte. E essa suspeita do ruivo foi totalmente confirmada no quarto ano quando Harry e Hermione, mesmo estando com diferentes companhias no baile de inverno, não tiravam os olhos um do outro e não conseguiam disfarçar o quão desconfortáveis estavam por não estarem disfrutando da presença um do outro. Entretanto, foi no quinto ano que as coisas começaram a ficar interessantes. Hermione simplesmente parecia estar travando uma luta interna quando descobriu através do próprio Harry que ele havia tido o seu primeiro beijo com Cho Chang. Como se não bastasse sobrou para Ron a responsabilidade de lidar com a insatisfação de Hermione, conversas e mais conversas sobre as imperfeições de Cho, de sua má fama e de como Harry, no ponto de vista da morena, havia se humilhado cedendo aos "encantos" da garota. Ron, no entanto, nem se dava ao trabalho de discutir contra, até porque ele sabia muito bem a real razão pela qual o seu amigo havia se relacionado com Cho. Harry deixou bem claro para o ruivo que não poderia se envolver com a pessoa que ele realmente desejava e por isso não mediria esforços para esquecê-la. Ron também não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar quem era a garota que tirava o sono de Harry, era algo bem lógico. Por mais divertido que o quinto ano tivesse sido graças àquela situação, as coisas começaram a ficar realmente sem noção a partir do sexto ano.

Hermione começou a demonstrar um interesse no ruivo e esse interesse começou a torna-se público, muitas pessoas já consideravam Ron e Hermione um casal não oficial. Infelizmente, Ron começou a se interessar de verdade por Hermione, o que abalou um pouco a amizade do trio. Harry em momento algum revelou o seu real incomodo em relação ao relacionamento dos amigos, fazendo assim com que o ruivo tirasse suas próprias conclusões. Embora Ron quisesse acreditar que Hermione realmente estivesse interessada nele, o olhar da morena quando encontrava o olhar de Harry transmitia outra realidade e isso ficou ainda mais nítido quando Harry e Gina também decidiram assumir um relacionamento amoroso. Ron nunca vira Hermione tão insatisfeita, ele via o quanto a morena se esforçava para disfarçar sua tristeza e consequentemente melhorar a relação entre eles, mas todo o seu esforço estava sendo em vão. O comportamento de Harry não era diferente, quando ele soube que Gina sempre foi apaixonada por ele, o moreno decidiu tentar corresponder aos sentimentos da ruiva e, talvez, conseguir ser feliz ao lado dela enquanto tentava aceitar o relacionamento amoroso dos seus melhores amigos. Antes que Ron tentasse tomar uma atitude para definitivamente resolver essa situação, o período da batalha contra Voldemort havia iniciado. O ruivo não poderia deixar de perceber o quanto o trio amadureceu durante aqueles meses. As conversas eram outras, as prioridades também, entretanto, os sentimentos de Harry e Hermione permaneceram os mesmos. Inúmeras foram as discursões entre ambos motivados pelos constantes pedidos feitos por parte de Harry que, para Hermione, soavam mais como ordens, tentando convencê-la de não participar da guerra, de se afastar de todo aquele inferno. Ron sabia que Harry apenas queria proteger a sua amada, sabia que se fosse para o moreno morrer, morreria em paz sabendo que a sua paixão estava segura e que sempre continuaria viva enquanto Hermione respirasse. Felizmente o pior não aconteceu, Harry sobreviveu, Voldemort foi derrotado, entretanto, vários amigos queridos morreram. Demoraram alguns meses para que as coisas finalmente se normalizassem e foi justamente neste período que Ron tirou sua conclusão final: Ele nunca poderia possuir Hermione por completo, nunca poderia fazê-la feliz, Gina jamais iria satisfazer Harry por mais que ela quisesse e Harry nunca iria conseguir fazer a ruiva realmente feliz por mais que ele se esforçasse. Harry deveria pertencer a Hermione e Hermione deveria pertencer a Harry. Era esse o sentido da vida deles, era essa a esperança que deu forças a ambos para que vencessem todos os desafios dos últimos anos. E foi exatamente isso que Ron disse a Hermione e Gina disse a Harry. Ron sabia que foi muito mais difícil para a sua irmã perceber isso, mas depois de muito relutar, a ruiva acabou concordando com o irmão. Harry e Hermione não negaram o sentimento um pelo outro para os respectivos namorados, e alguns dias depois, eles também não negaram um para o outro. Ron nunca havia visto tanta felicidade no rosto dos seus amigos quando finalmente todas as dúvidas e todas as indecisões foram resolvidas. Harry e Hermione deixaram bem claro que apenas começariam um relacionamento se tivessem certeza absoluta da aprovação de Ron e Gina, e com muito prazer da parte dos ruivos, foi aprovado. Dois anos se passaram depois do inicio de namoro dos melhores amigos de Ron, era incrível a sintonia que ambos possuíam, sempre dividiam as mesmas opiniões, possuíam os mesmos planos para o futuro e concordaram de imediato com a dica do ruivo, "_Porque não moram juntos_?". E a vida prosseguiu. Prosseguiu do jeito que deveria estar prosseguindo. Ron terminou seu discurso, Harry e Hermione não sabiam se riam ou se choravam com a declaração do ruivo. Eles nunca haviam entendido muito bem o porquê passaram toda a sua adolescência se privando um do outro, mas Ron tornou naquele momento bastante claro o motivo: se eles tivessem tido o conhecimento do ponto de vista de uma segunda pessoa, talvez (com certeza) tudo teria sido bem mais simples.

_- Mas o que é um romance sem um bom drama para tornar tudo bem mais interessante não acham? _- disse Ron enquanto brindava com os amigos.

Harry e Hermione se entreolhavam.

_- É verdade. _– disse Harry – _Sabe Granger, depois dessa revelação de como idiotas nós fomos e de como realmente fomos feitos um para o outro, deu até vontade de casar. _

Hermione sorriu alegremente para o namorado.

_- Sabe Potter, concordo plenamente. _– disse Hermione lançando uma piscadela para Ron antes de dar um beijo apaixonado em Harry.

"_Mais uma missão cumprida Weasley". _– pensou Ron enquanto sorria para o seu casal favorito.

**Fim**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha primeira oneshot! Se curtirem e se quiserem, por favor, mandem reviews. Até a próxima *-***


End file.
